


Guilt On A Thunder Filled Night

by ElectricPollyanna



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPollyanna/pseuds/ElectricPollyanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3:30 in the morning, he tries to focus on the road but his mind keeps drifting off to his lover and the guilt he feels for betraying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt On A Thunder Filled Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I didn't really feel ready to do smut. It probably has a lot of grammatical errors.
> 
> Sorry it sucks.

It was 3:30 in the morning, a young man tried to focus on the road but his mind kept drifting off to his lover and the guilt he felt for betraying him. He's glad there's nobody about and the roads are empty, not a soul insight. It's raining quite heavily now he can hear the thunder roll through the trees. He hopes his guilt doesn't show through when he gets home. It was only supposed to be a night out with the boys at John's. 

 

\---

In a house close by a man paces by the telephone. All the lights are on, he can get to sleep without his lover there with him, he never liked the rain or the thunder. The wind was howling past the house, the rain was heavy and great claps of Thunder rolled by every few minutes.

He was worried and scared his lover was due back hours ago, his mind drifted to the worst of what could've happened, his lover's lifeless body lying there twisted and bruised, he started to cry his big brown eyes filling up with tears. He wanted him back now he wanted it to be a normal summer night without rain but with hugs and kisses in bed. He wanted his lover to be there with him kissing him from head to toe, distracting him from the outside world. He closes his eyes trying to block everything out and the tiredness gets to him.

 

\---

It's around 4 am when he pulls the car into the driveway. He quietly opens the front door and he takes of his coat. He walks over to his sleeping lover and picks him up, even though he may be smaller he is definitely stronger, he takes him up to the bedroom and puts him into the bed. He takes a shower and gets into his pajamas. He gets into the bed next to his lover trying not to awaken him, he snuggles up to his lover and hears him slur “I missed you Honey”. He tries to bite back the guilt. It was only a little jam session over at John's house.

\---

“Hey Rings come in, may I take your coat, where's the wife?” John joked taking Ringo’s coat.

“Well he didn't feel like coming over tonight” he replied. 

“Well I'm afraid it's only you and me, George dropped out to” John said “take a seat my boy”. 

“Well what are we going to do then?” Ringo asked. 

“Something naughty” John whispered.

“Nothing too naughty I hope, I've got to drive home” Ringo remarked. 

John poured them some whiskey and passed a glass to Ringo. “Have you written anymore songs recently” Ringo asked as John sat next to him

“Yeah there's one I was hoping to show Paul it's called ‘Rain’ but it's nothing special, it only worth a b-side if anything” John said shyly.

“Come on John don't be like that, I'm sure it's great”. Ringo smiled at John, he could tell John was having one of his down periods even though he was trying to mask it. 

John and Ringo stayed up talking and drinking for the next hour or so “Johnny do you have anything to eat?, I'm hungry” Ringo slurred slightly, half asleep and half drunk.

“I may have some bread or something, you want me to make you a sandwich?” John slurred back in his very drunk way. Ringo smiled back, John then walked into the kitchen carefully making sure not to bump into anything because he wasn't wearing his glasses and he was twice as drunk as Ringo. 

Once he came out of the kitchen he found Ringo draped across the couch asleep looking very attractive. With this much alcohol in his system he knew he probably wouldn't remember what would happen the following morning. He put down his sandwich and quietly moved on top of Ringo and started kissing his neck trying hard not to suck “Paulie” he heard Ringo giggle.

John tutted “nah it's not your wife honey”.

Ringo's eyes opened quickly “John I may be drunk but I.. I.. I'm not drunk enough t.. to cheat on Paul” Ringo stuttered out. 

“You sure about that” John whispered and put his hand on his knee slowly moving up.

“Y.. yessss” Ringo hissed as John got to his crotch. Then Ringo grabbed John's face and kissed him hard and fast, the kiss was all teeth clashing and tongue. Ringo hurriedly took off John's shirt and John followed suit taking off Ringo's and discarding them on the floor. 

“Want to move into the bedroom?” John whispered out of breath.

“Sure” Ringo said in between kissing John. John picked him by his thighs, and took him into the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. Soon after they both collapsed onto the bed chests heaving in a post-coital euphoria. 

\---

Around 10 minutes later Ringo suddenly muttered, in a much more sober state than before, “shit it's nearing 3, I should have left hours ago, Paul will be wracked with worry”. He then got up and looked for his pants and trousers and put them on he when went back into the lounge, with John following him out, and grabbed his shirt. 

John walked up to Ringo and asked “this was a one-time thing, right?” trying to make it a joke but it didn't hide the expected disappointment in his voice. 

“Yup, you know I've got Paul at home and you've got Cyn” Ringo smiled weakly. The walk to the door, Ringo grabs his coat and two exchange looks.

“See you John, it was fun tonight”.

“Yeah see ya on Monday Rings, and prepare to never speak of this again” Ringo smiled back at John and left the house. John watched Ringo drive away through the window and then went to take a shower.

\---

It's around 4 am when he pulls the car into the driveway. He quietly opens the front door and he takes of his coat. He walks over to Paul, who is sleeping soundly by the phone and picks him up, even though he may be smaller he is definitely stronger, he takes him up to the bedroom and puts him into the bed. 

Ringo then took a shower and got into his pajamas. He got into the bed next to his lover trying not to awaken him, he snuggles up to Paul and hears him slur “I missed you Honey”. He tries to bite back the guilt.

“Sorry I was late home Babe, we lost track of time” he replied and pulled his lover closer to him. 

\---

On Monday they had first rehearsals for recording. Ringo and John tried not look at each other often in case one of them said something stupid, which was bound to happen with them.


End file.
